Hide From The Sun
by Ed Westwicker
Summary: Basically this just LOST and Harry Potter crossed. Better than it sounds! Starts at the beginning of sixth year! Read and Review! Rated T for swearing and violence
1. FFFFalling

**Disclaimer****: I don't own LOST or Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and her genius and LOST belongs to the creators and their confusing genius! The lyrics belong to The Rasmus**

**This is an idea I came up with when I saw a pic that looked like it could go to Harry Potter, but was from LOST. So yeah. It all starts at the beginning of sixth year when a few unsuspecting transfers come to Hogwarts.**

**Characters I'm using:**

**Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Luna, Malfoy, Blaise, Theodore, and any others I can think of along the way.**

**Jack, Claire, Charlie, Sawyer, Hurley, Sayid, Juliet, Ben, Kate, Ana-Lucia, Daniel, Miles, Liam, Charlotte, Boone, Shannon and any others I can think of along the way.**

**We shall begin at the Sorting Ceremony, where the fourteen teens are gathered around a table.**

HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:

_I don't go to school every monday  
I've got my reason to sleep  
Don't you tell me how I should be  
I made up my mind 'bout the music  
I made up my mind 'bout the style  
I know that I'm stable and able to settle down  
But I keep_

Fourteen students that had transferred from Hanso Academy were standing around a table with a line of Professor sitting down. They were doing exactly what they had been told when they first arrived, way ahead of schedule might I add. A tall old man with shining blue eyes, long silver hair and beard, and half-moon spectacles had told them that they needed to wait until the other students arrived. They did, and finally those students were arriving. There were well over a thousand of them, and they didn't stop coming. A brunette girl with sparkling green eyes and brilliant smile looked back at a boy with close-cropped brown hair and brown eyes. "We finally made it, Jack!" she smiled. He nodded and smiled back.

"It looks like there are some mighty fine girls here!" a boy with dirty blond, shoulder length hair and brilliant green eyes said, rubbing his hands together.

"Do you have to be such a _pig_ Sawyer?" an Australian girl asked, she had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes to match her smile.

"Just don't even talk to him Claire. He's not worth it!" a British boy with longish blonde hair and bluish green eyes and a large smile laughed.

"Shut up VH1 Wannabe!" Sawyer hissed again. This gained a glare from a harsh woman with spectacles and a bun that looked like it was painted onto her head. The fourteen friends all laughed hysterically. The woman glared at them again and then turned to the children and stood up to go to them.

"What was that about?" a dorky boy asked. The rest of them shrugged, not taking their eyes off the woman that was making her way to the front again, but this time with a stool and a ratty hat under her arm. "What's that?" the boy asked again.

"We have no idea, Daniel! Stop asking questions!" a British redhead said exasperatedly.

"Katherine Austen!" the stern woman called. Kate, the green-eyed brunette looked around and then sat down on the stool. She looked up sheepishly as the woman put the hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called out, making her jump. She quickly stood up and made her way back to her seat.

"Jack Shepherd!" The brown-eyed brunette stood up with a smirk on his face and sat down on the stool. He looked up with a smile as the hat was put on his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat called. The smirk was quickly wiped off his face as he made his way to the Hufflepuff table.

"Claire Littleton!" The pretty, blue-eyed blonde stood up with fear written on her features and sat on the stool. She looked up innocently as the hat was lowered onto her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" Claire moved to sit down next to a pretty Chinese girl and smiled at her.

"Charlie Pace!" The bluish green-eyed blond stood up and sat down with a passive face. He watched as the woman placed the hat on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called. Charlie moved to where Kate was sitting, sitting down next to her and giving her a big smile.

"James Ford!"

"It's Sawyer!" he called out. He sat down and winced as the woman slammed the hat down on his head.

"SLYTHERIN!" Sawyer moved to where none of the other students had been put. He had long since wiped the smirk off of his face, but was nonetheless sitting quietly.

"Hugo Reyes!" A heavyset boy with long curly care and laughing brown eyes sat down on the stool, which threatened to break and waited until the woman put the hat down on his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The boy moved to the Hufflepuff table and sat down next Jack with a huge smile. Jack just grimaced and then moved subtly over a smidge.

"Sayid Jarrah!" A dark-skinned boy moved to where the stool was sitting and sat down. The hat was thrust on his head and then immediately said,

"GRYFFINDOR!" Sayid moved to sit down next to Kate and Charlie, unsmiling.

"Juliet Burke!" A pretty, blond-haired blue-eyed girl stood up and sat down on the stool. The hat immediately said,

"SLYTHERIN!" Juliet walked over to Sawyer and sat down next to him, grimacing shortly.

"Benjamin Linus!" A red-headed, grey-eyed, evil looking boy sat down on the stool.

"SLYTHERIN!" Ben sauntered over to sit across from Juliet and next to a blond-haired boy. He didn't look at anyone and didn't say a word.

"Ana-Lucia Cortez!" A Spanish girl with dark brown eyes moved to the stool.

"RAVENCLAW!" She went to sit next to Claire and smiled at her slightly.

"Daniel Faraday!" The dorky boy sat on the stool and waited to be told where to sit.

"RAVENCLAW!" Daniel went to sit across from Claire and smiled at her.

"Miles Straum!" A Chinese boy went to sit on the stool and then waited to be sorted.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Miles went to sit down across from Charlie, not looking at him.

"Liam Pace!" A dark haired, blue-eyed boy went to sit down on the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Liam went to sit across from Hurley, not wanting to sit next to him.

"Charlotte Lewis!" The redheaded girl stood up and sat down on the stool with a smirk.

"SLYTHERIN!" Charlotte went to sit next to Ben, not looking at him as she went past him.

"Boone Carlyle!" An attractive, brunette haired, blue-eyed boy went to sit down on the stool.

"RAVENCLAW!" Boone went to sit next to Daniel and smiled widely at him.

"Shannon Rutherford!" A skinny blond haired blue-eyed girl sat on the stool and waited impatiently for the sorting to start.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Shannon went to sit down next to Liam, not taking her eyes off the ceiling which had somehow enchanted her.

"Desmond Hume!" A dark skinned, brown haired brown-eyed boy sat down on the stool and waited patiently.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Desmond went to sit down next to Miles with a huge grin on his lips.

HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:

**So that was the first chapter. This was to introduce the characters a little bit. I'll get more into substance and them meeting the Harry Potter characters soon! Hope you enjoy! R&R!!!!**

**-Ed**


	2. No Fear

HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:

_Girl,  
You lived your life like a sleeping swan  
Your time has come  
To go deeper_

Kate looked at Charlie, who looked at Sayid, who looked at Miles, who looked at Desmond who looked at a red-headed kid next to them. The red-headed kid was fascinated by the Sorting, or so it seemed. All poor Ron Weasley was trying to do was get away from these scary American kids that seemed to know nothing about anything. Kate shoved Charlie, who shoved Sayid, who shoved Miles, who shoved Desmond who looked at the boy with pleading in his eyes. "I'm Desmond," he said in a heavy Scottish accent.

"Ron. Ron Weasley," the boy sighed, realizing he couldn't not talk to them for much longer. "This is Harry Potter," he pointed to a black haired boy with glasses. "And Hermione Granger," he pointed to a girl with bushy hair and a very bookish manner about her.

"Hi! I'm Kate! This is Charlie Pace," she pointed to the blond boy who was rubbing his shoulder. "Sayid Jarrah!" she pointed to the tan boy that was staring at the Sorting. "Miles Straum, he's a little odd. Don't worry about him though," she pointed to the Chinese boy that looked bored. "And you already met Desmond! We're new here, as though you didn't know that already. But whatever! Are you gonna show us the ropes?"

"The ropes?" Ron asked nervously, glancing at Harry.

"Yeah. You know. Show us how things are done here at Hogwarts," Charlie asked, trying to be cool and failing. Kate laughed and soon that caught on. The entire table was laughing at poor Charles Pace.

HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:

_Girl,  
Your final journey has just begun  
Your destiny chose the reaper_

No Fear  
Destination Darkness  
No Fear  
Destination Darkness  
No Fear

Sawyer Ford, Juliet Burke, Ben Linus, and Charlotte Lewis were all watching the Gryffindors talk and laugh without them. Sawyer was moodily stabbing his food, Juliet was having a staring contest with two rock-like boys, Ben was watching Juliet and Charlotte was watching a pale blond boy. They all were wondering why the heck they were there, but none of them were expecting to get that answer very soon.

"Where did you four say you were from again?" the blond one asked, looking at Sawyer.

"We didn't. But we're from Hanso Academy in California. It's a school for _special_ students. I guess kind of like this one," Charlotte smiled at him, batting her eyelashes over her blue eyes. Sawyer rolled his eyes and scoffed at the childish attempt to flirt with the blond boy.

"Nothing can be like this school! Do you know why?" the boy asked in a highly overdramatic way.

"Why?" Juliet and Charlotte asked excitedly. The boys leaned in discreetly, but to no one's surprise, they wanted to know what the boy was about to say.

"We have ghosts!" he whispered excitedly.

"There's no such thing as ghosts!" Sawyer whispered back disbelievingly. The boy crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really? Because I think that one is coming now!" Sawyer looked behind his shoulder and screamed at the ghost right behind him. Everyone else at the table started to laugh, Sawyer's scream was one that was heard around the castle!

HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:

_Girl  
The rain falls down from the northern skies  
Like poisoned knives  
With no mercy_

Ana-Lucia Cortez, Daniel Faraday, and Boone Carlyle were all sulking at the fact that none of them had been put with friends. Sure, Boone and Ana-Lucia weren't completely hostile to each other, but they weren't best friends. And nothing made it better by the fact that there were only three of them in this House instead of four.

"What are we doing here? I mean, I would much rather be back at HA than here," Ana-Lucia whined, poking at her food.

"It's not that bad. I mean, we're in England! What better place to learn about _magic_?" Boone interjected, spreading his arms out wide.

"That's just it, magic isn't real," Daniel said bitterly. "And besides, there's nowhere we can go! We're just stuck here in this stupid castle, not allowed to go anywhere cool."

"Well, I think this place is cool," Boone grumbled, shoving a potato into his mouth. He watched the Hufflepuffs with disdain, mainly his sister who looked like she was having a good time.

HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:HFTS:

_Girl  
Close your eyes for the one last time  
Sleepless nights  
From here to eternity_


End file.
